Le pont
by isatis2013
Summary: Chaque fois l'histoire commence sous le pont...
1. Chapter 1

**Mille Mercis à Paige0703, sans toi cette histoire ne serait pas ici !**

1ère partie

John Reese était dans sa voiture occupé à surveiller leur dernier numéro.

Hélène Watclyf, 40 ans, proviseur d'un petit lycée de la ville, bonne réputation, célibataire, pas d'enfant, pas d'attaches connues, aucune infraction recensée, pas même une contravention. Locataire d'un petit appartement en ville, correspondant à son salaire de professeur. Une citoyenne modèle et …particulièrement routinière !

Son téléphone vibra, il eu un sourire amusé, _trois appels en deux jours, notre ami s'ennuierait t'il ?_

-"Salut Lionel, quoi de neuf ? "

-"Salut", répondit Fusco, et Reese détecta une certaine excitation dans sa voix, "tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir entrer dans un petit resto sur la cinquième".

\- ?

-"Notre ami binoclard".

Finch ? , Reese fronça les sourcils, l'informaticien était censé être à la bibliothèque, en tous cas il s'y trouvait une demi-heure plus tôt, et il ne l'avait pas averti de son absence.

-"Vraiment ? " répondit-il.

Il s'offre une pause déjeuner, ajouta Reese, incertain.

-"Sympa la pause ! " réplique Fusco, "parce qu'il était attendu et elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder ! Ca m'a tout l'air d'un rencart. "

Reese sentit son souffle se bloquer, Finch ? Un rendez-vous ? Avec une femme ?

-"Qu'es ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas un rendez vous d'affaire Lionel ? " hasarda t'il, cherchant désespérément une explication logique.

-"Tu te pointe souvent à un rendez vous d'affaire avec deux douzaine de roses ? "

Reese accusa le coup.

-"Non je te dis que notre ami commun s'est trouvé une moitié et il a plutôt bon goût", insista Lionel, "quoique que je la trouve peut être un peu jeune. "

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

-"Hey tu m'écoute ? "

\- "Oui, excuse-moi, je suis un peu occupé là. "

-"Ok, en résumé tu bosse pendant que ton patron s'amuse, et apparemment il ne t'avait pas prévenu ? "

Reese retint une réplique un peu brusque, agacé par l'insistance du détective :

-"Il peut avoir aussi une….vie privée. "

-"Ouais comme son adresse ? "

-"Je te laisse Lionel, j'ai du mouvement. "

C'était faux, mais Reese n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour terminer cette perturbante conversation au plus tôt Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

-"Ok à plus, j'espère que tu me passeras les infos ! "

L'ex agent raccrocha sans répondre.

La nouvelle le laissait sous le choc.

Qu'Harold ait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie était assez inattendu et qu'il ait réussi à le lui cacher était surprenant compte tenu du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, au quotidien, pour leurs missions.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il pressa son oreillette pour appeler son partenaire. Une sonnerie, deux trois, messagerie….. Contrairement à son habitude il n'était pas à l'écoute.

Donc Lionel ne s'était pas trompé : on ne décroche pas son téléphone pendant un rendez vous « galant ».

Reese ressenti une désagréable sensation dans la poitrine : la jalousie.

Même s'il estimait n'avoir aucun droit d'éprouver ce sentiment, il le ressentait malgré tout : le cœur ne se commande pas.

Le sien s'était aventuré depuis quelques mois dans une voie plutôt imprévue, sans qu'il puisse, l'en détourner.

Il était tombé amoureux de son énigmatique patron sans s'en rendre compte. Attiré par son esprit brillant et ses qualités morales comme le papillon vers la lumière. Lorsqu'il avait compris ses sentiments il était trop tard pour changer. Et à vrai dire il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie.

Pourtant il avait conscience d'être dans une voie à sens unique, c'était un secret qu'il ne pourrait jamais dévoiler, mais qu'importe, c'était un cadeau de la vie trop précieux pour y renoncer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, John tentait toujours de rassembler les indices dans sa tête lorsque son téléphone vibra.

-"M Reese ? Du nouveau ? "

Il ne pu résister :

-"Finch ? Ou étiez-vous ? Je ne parvenais pas à vous joindre. "

Il sentit l'hésitation de son partenaire :

-"hum…. J'ai du m'absenter un moment. "

John pouvait sentir une certaine retenu dans sa voie et entendait un léger bruit de fonds.

-"Vous n'êtes pas à la bibliothèque ? "

-"Non", Finch hésita, _pourquoi avait t'il fallu que John l'appelle précisément à ce moment !_ "Je suis sorti un moment, une course à faire…"

-"Avez-vous besoin de moi ? " ajouta-t-il, la tension dans sa voie en augmentation.

-"Non pas pour le moment, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez de nouvelles pistes. Cette femme est aussi routinière qu'un militaire "se justifia Reese.

-"Non pas encore. Je vais poursuivre les recherches à mon retour. Ce ne sera pas long", précisa t'il. "Je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix que de continuer à la suivre. "

-"Nous pourrions aller installer une caméra dans son appartement ? Vu que nous avons déjà accès à la web cam de son ordinateur pour la surveiller au travail…"

-"C'est une idée. Si rien ne bouge nous pourrions envisager cette option durant ses prochains cours demain matin. "

Le son d'une porte qui grince, un bruit d'eau…

-"Je vous rappelle M Reese. "

-"Finch vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? "

-"Tout à fait sur M Reese" répondit l'informaticien, et il coupa la communication avant que l'ex agent puisse ajouter autre chose.

 _Sans doute a t'il du s'isoler pour me rappeler_ _et il ne veut pas faire attendre son invité trop longtemps_ songea Reese, amer.

Il serra les poings : il devait en savoir plus, ne serait ce que pour s'assurer que cette femme ne représentait pas un danger pour son partenaire.

En attendant de pouvoir mener son enquête, il reprit sa surveillance, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer, ses pensées tournant dans son esprit sans répit.

Hélène Watclyf quitta enfin son bureau vers 18H. L'après midi s'était étiré, interminablement, sans aucune trace d'une quelconque menace, seulement interrompu par un appel de Finch annonçant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau.

Cette femme avait apparemment une vie sans histoire et il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être impliquée dans une affaire illégale. Il n'y avait même pas trace d'un quelconque délit qu'elle aurait pu sanctionner en qualité de proviseur, donc pas d'éventuelle vengeance d'un élève mécontent. Qui pourrait bien en vouloir à une femme si tranquille ? A moins qu'elle ne soit la menace ? L'ex agent se remémora la photo sur le panneau, elle n'avait pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi. _Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences_ songea t'il.

Il suivi la petite voiture noire, un vieux modèle poussif facile à suivre. Sans surprise, la femme se dirigea vers son appartement.

Par acquis de conscience il la suivi jusque dans le parking, se garant à bonne distance. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle quittait son véhicule, mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, elle s'avança vers la rangée de box au fond du parking. Elle ouvrit l'un d'entre eux et y entra après avoir vérifié que le parking était désert. Une minute plus tard elle en ressortait au volant d'une luxueuse voiture qu'elle manœuvrait visiblement en habituée.

Reese fronça les sourcils, "intéressant", murmura t'il

La proviseur sortie du parking et repris la route. Reese reprit la filature et appela son partenaire :

-"Finch, notre prof vient de rentrer chez elle, enfin elle est passée dans son immeuble. "

-"Passée ? "

-"Oui, elle a déposé sa voiture avant de repartir avec un autre véhicule qu'elle garde dans un box, et celui là n'est pas du genre qu'une simple prof peut s'offrir…"

-Il pouvait entendre Finch taper rapidement sur le clavier.

-"Je ne trouve aucun autre véhicule au nom de Miss Watclyf. "

-"Alors quelqu'un le lui a prêté ? En tous cas elle semble habituée à le conduire. "

-"Ou êtes-vous Monsieur Reese ? "

-"Nous sommes sur la route. Elle se dirige vers la banlieue. "

-"Elle va peut être rendre visite à une amie ? " Hasarda l'informaticien.

-"Pourquoi pas un ami ? "répliqua Reese.

-"Oui, pourquoi pas", répondit Finch, "bien que je ne lui ai trouvé aucune relation. "

-"On a parfois des surprises" lança John, pensant au déjeuner secret de son partenaire.

Finch ne sembla pas relever d'allusion.

-"C'est une piste à creuser" répondit t'il simplement.

Mais Reese savait à quel point son patron était doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments, sauf peut être l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait parfois pour lui, une sensation qui le réchauffait dans les moments difficiles.

Reese retint un soupir.

-"Je vous rappelle à l'arrivée. "

-"Entendu M Reese. "

Finch se tassa dans son fauteuil. Les paroles de John faisait écho en lui : « on a parfois des surprises ». Il pensa à son rendez vous plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait mauvaise conscience comme chaque fois qu'il cherchait à dissimuler une information à son partenaire. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer cette histoire avec lui.

Mais ces mots ? Comme si John le soupçonnais… Comment le pourrait t'il ? Finch se rassura, il était trop tendu voilà tout.

-"Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Une résidence à la sortie de la ville. Le genre d'immeuble ultra sécurisé qui vous plairait Finch", ajouta Reese avec une pointe d'ironie.

L'informaticien sourit. Il ne cesserait jamais de le taquiner. L'important étant qu'il ne devine pas qu'il aimait un peu trop ces taquineries complices.

-"J'ai fait le tour de l'ensemble immobilier "ajouta t'il après quelques minutes. "Impossible d'accéder à la propriété sans le code d'accès du portail et il doit y avoir un digicode pour l'immeuble je vous envoi l'adresse. "

Finch entama aussitôt les recherches.

-"En effet c'est une résidence moderne apparemment équipée des derniers systèmes de sécurité les plus performants, mais pas seulement, c'est une résidence de luxe avec spa, cours de tennis… les appartements de cette résidence sont très côtés. "

-"Pas le genre accessible pour un salaire de prof "commenta Reese, "même en location. "

-"Non à moins qu'elle n'ait gagné à la loterie. "

-"Donc elle doit simplement être en visite ? "

-"Le tout est de savoir chez qui. Il y a 80 appartements dans la résidence. Pensez-vous qu'elle soit en danger ? "

-"Je ne sais pas. Difficile de s'introduire là dedans discrètement", ajouta Reese perplexe.

-"Bien, attendons qu'elle rentre chez elle. Je vais lancer quelques recherches sur les occupants. "

-"Très bien, je ne bouge pas. "

Une heure s'écoula avec que l'informaticien le rappelle.

-"M Reese, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose. "

-"M'étonne pas de vous" grommela Reese, engourdi.

-"Pardon ? "

-"Je fais confiance à votre génial cerveau Harold. "

Finch ne releva pas et continua apparemment imperturbable, Reese ne pouvait pas voir le sourire amusé sur son visage

-"L'un des appartements au quatrième appartient à une société qui appartient elle-même à une autre société et ainsi de suite, "

-"Ainsi de suite ? Jusqu'où ? "Questionna l'ex agent

-"Jusqu'à une quatrième société dont l'associé principal, et surtout unique, se trouve être notre numéro. "

-"Vous voulez dire qu'elle possède un appartement dans cette résidence via de multiples sociétés écran ? "

-"En effet M Reese. Elle a visiblement mis beaucoup de soin à dissimuler cette acquisition. "

-"La question est : comment a-t-elle financé cet achat ? "

-"C'est peut être la façon dont elle a obtenu l'argent qu'elle cherche à dissimuler ? "

-"Vous pensez à quoi Finch? Une activité illégale ? "

-"Peut être. Ce qui expliquerait que son numéro nous soit parvenu, une activité illégale est propre à vous attirer quelques ennemis. "

-"Si elle est ici chez elle, elle ne retournera pas en ville ce soir, c'est le moment d'aller vérifier l'autre appartement. "

-"Maintenant ? ", Finch se tendit, "mais si elle décide de rentrer tout de même ? " Argua-t-il.

-"Entre les deux logements, je sais très bien lequel je choisirais pour la nuit. "

-"Bien" soupira l'informaticien, "mais soyez prudent M Reese. "

Reese sourit, c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour se soucier de vous.

Mais à cet instant il repensa au rendez vous et son cœur se serra en pensant que cela ne durerait peut être plus très longtemps. Cette pensée glaça quelque chose en lui.

De retour au premier immeuble, il se gara au fonds du parking et pris l'ascenseur pour le troisième étage.

Il n'eu aucune peine à forcer la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ce logement là n'avait aucune protection particulière. Il entra dans un couloir étroit qui menait à un salon garnit de meubles vieillots. La lueur des réverbères provenant de la rue éclairait suffisamment les pièces pour qu'il s'y dirige facilement. Il visita la cuisine puis la chambre. Partout il ne rencontra qu'un sentiment d'abandon.

Il pressa son oreillette :

\- "Finch?"

-"Oui M Reese ? "

-"J'ai inspecté l'appartement. Visiblement personne n'a vécu ici depuis un certain temps La couche de poussière sur les meubles suffit à en attester. "

-"Alors ce n'est pas le véritable domicile de Miss Watclyf. "

-"Apparemment. "

-"Elle le garderait donc pour ? " Finch hésita, "parce que cette adresse correspond à son image de simple professeur bien plus que celle de la résidence ? "

-"Elle a donc bien une double vie", constata Reese.

-"Inutile d'installer une caméra dans un logement vide. Vous devriez rentrer prendre un peu de repos M Reese et simplement attendre Miss Watclyf devant son immeuble demain matin. Il ne se passera probablement rien cette nuit. "

-"Je dormirai dans la voiture Finch, je préfère poursuivre la surveillance. "

Finch émit un son mécontent.

-"J'ai besoin de peu de sommeil Finch, vous me connaissez. "

-"Très bien M Reese. Je souhaite juste que vous restiez en pleine forme pour nos missions", se justifia t'il après un instant.

-"Je vous retourne le conseil Harold. "

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poursuivi :

-"Et pour la surveillance dans la résidence, une suggestion ? "

-"J'ai les plans de la sécurité. Je pense que la visite d'un technicien du câble pourrait être envisagée demain matin. "

-"Vous ? "

-"Bien sur M reese, je suis doué pour ce rôle", ironisa l'informaticien

Il entendit le soupir de son partenaire.

-"Nous avons peu d'élément sur cette femme. Et je n'aime pas vous savoir sur le terrain. "

-"Idem pour moi M Reese, c'est pourtant indispensable. "

-"J'ai été formé pour cela". Il attendit une minute puis ajouta :

-"Très bien, vous ne changerez pas d'avis de toute façon ? "

-"Non en effet. "

\- "Promettez-moi d'être prudent Harold. "

Finch sourit

-"Je le serai M Reese. Allez donc vous reposez un peu. "

Reese pouvait presque imaginer le sourire de Finch en disant ces mots et cela le réchauffa un instant

-"Bien à demain. "

-"A plus tard" répondit Finch. Il coupa la communication. Il soupira en songeant combien il aimait être la préoccupation de l'ex agent. Un peu trop sans doute…

L'informaticien ne se doutait pas que son partenaire avait eu la même pensée quelques heures plus tôt…

Reese ne dormit pas, réfléchissant à leur mission et trop préoccupé par les révélations de Fusco.

Au matin il commença la surveillance bien avant l'heure. Son téléphone vibra.

-"Bonjour Finch, bien dormi ? " _On dort bien lorsqu'on est amoureux_ songea t'il, grinçant.

\- "Heu… Bonjour M Reese" répondit l'informaticien, un peu étonné par le ton un peu agressif de l'ex agent. "Vous avez déjà commencé la surveillance ? "

-"Oui, je ne voudrais pas manquer mon « rendez vous » "répondit l'ex agent, appuyant délibérément sur les derniers mots.

-"Bien" répondit Finch, troublé, "prévenez moi lorsqu'elle sera au lycée, j'irai à l'appartement. "

-"Ok, n'oubliez pas votre promesse. "

-"Ma promesse ? "

-"D'être prudent. "

-"Toujours M Reese. "

00000000000

Trois heures plus tard

-"C'est fait M Reese, la caméra est installée. "

-"Vous n'avez pas rencontré de difficulté ? "

-"Non, juste un gardien un peu trop soupçonneux. J'ai du lui demander l'accès à trois appartements différent pour ne pas attirer l'attention. "

-"Vous devenez un vrai pro Harold", commenta Reese, amusé.

L'informaticien sourit.

-"Peut être que vous déteignez sur moi M Reese ? "

-"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment Harold. "

La journée s'écoula sans relief.

John appelait régulièrement son partenaire sous prétexte de lui faire un rapport, et aussi un peu juste pour entendre sa voix il devait bien se l'avouer.

Mais sa véritable intention était surtout de capter le moment où l'informaticien quitterait la bibliothèque pour un autre rendez vous. Mais ce dernier ne quitta pas son poste.

Le rendez vous avait t'il mal tourné ?

 _Alors cette femme manque de goût_ pensa Reese, méprisant.

Le soir, le même scénario se répéta : arrêt au premier immeuble, changement de véhicule, trajet vers la résidence.

Mais cette fois ils avaient accès à ce qui se passait dans l'appartement. La soirée s'écoula, tranquille.

-"Des nouvelles Finch ? "

-"Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire M Reese. Miss Watclyf a diné, visionné la moitié du film et maintenant elle s'apprête à aller se coucher. "

-"Seule ? "demanda Reese.

Finch hésita, surprit pas la spontanéité de la question.

-"Heu, oui seule"

-"Encore une solitaire" remarqua Reese.

-"Quelque chose contre ? " interrogea Harold perplexe.

-"C'est pesant parfois. "

Il y avait une sorte de tristesse dans la voix de l'ex agent qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire, sans que celui-ci sache comme l'interpréter, comme il ne répondait pas, John le relança :

-"Vous ne trouvez pas Harold ? "

Finch marmonna:

-"Ce n'est pas toujours un choix délibéré. "

-"Sauf pour vous Finch. "

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils, _où veut-il en venir ? Es ce une allusion envers Grace ? Ou une façon de l'interroger ?_

Il décida d'éluder prudemment le sujet :

-"Je crains que notre situation actuelle ne s'accorde mieux au célibat M Reese. "

Reese retint un soupir, Finch n'avait évidemment aucune intention de se trahir…

Il allait devoir organiser une surveillance discrète dès la fin de cette mission.

Finch se tassa dans son fauteuil perplexe. Reese était étrange depuis quelques jours. Depuis le début de cette mission en fait. Ou était le problème ?

Il se sentait irrité comme en face d'un puzzle où manquerai une pièce…

00000000000

Le lendemain amena une journée semblable à la précédente

-"Vous êtes certain d'avoir déchiffré le bon numéro Finch ? "

-"La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese. "

-"En tous cas ce n'était pas une menace urgente" soupira l'ex agent. "Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'action. "

-"J'imagine M Reese. Nous sommes vendredi, ce sera peut être pour ce week end ? "

-"Espérons-le. "

Finch hésita puis ajouta :

-"M Reese, j'ai une course à faire pendant le déjeuner. Ce ne sera pas très long, au besoin envoyez moi un message. "

Le cœur de Reese manqua un battement.

-"Vous devenez adepte du shopping Harold", ironisa t'il.

-"Je crains au contraire de ne jamais apprécier vraiment ce genre d'activité. "

 _Mais vous appréciez celle que vous allez retrouver_ pensa douloureusement Reese.

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait qu'une chose : abandonner cette surveillance stérile et suivre son partenaire !

Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur numéro pendant ce temps il serait responsable. Finch le prendrait mal et lui, ne se le pardonnerait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner la mission.

Il pensa à Fusco. L'inspecteur lui rendrait volontiers service, ne serais ce que pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Mais c'était trop attirer l'attention.

Donc il allait devoir patienter. Et tenter de retenir son imagination.

Finch lui signala son retour, il ne s'était absenté que vingt minutes. _Trop peu pour un déjeuner_ songea t'il. Que devait-il en déduire ?

Le mystère s'épaississait.

00000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Le pont 2ème partie

Le soir Miss Watclyf reprit son rituel, changea de voiture, pris la route, Reese la suivait, de plus en plus perplexe quant à la menace qui pouvait planer sur cette femme.

Mais, enfin, il y eu un changement. Elle prit cette fois une route différente en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Il avertit son partenaire :

-"Elle se dirige vers le nord. Je continu de la suivre".

-"J'ai vérifié les propriétés hors de la ville, aucune n'est répertoriée au nom de miss Watclyf "répondit Finch, ni au compte des quatre sociétés.

-"Peut être en a-t-elle une cinquième ? »

-"Je n'ai rien trouvé en ce sens M Reese".

-"Donc il n'y a rien", trancha l'ex agent, entièrement confiant dans les capacités de recherche de son partenaire.

-"Attendez, répliqua Finch pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il s'agit peut être d'une société recensée dans un autre état ? C'est possible si elle a un jour résidée suffisamment longtemps dans un état voisin". "Ce qui s'est produit avec son avant dernière affectation" ajouta t'il après une minute.

Reese pouvait entendre le rythme rapide de ses doigts sur le clavier.

-"J'ai trouvé quelque chose".

-"Une autre société ? "

-"Non trois".

-"Très inventive" commenta Reese.

Une autre minute s'écoula, puis Finch précisa :

-"Il en résulte que Miss Watclyf possède une propriété en dehors de la ville. D'après les plans une sorte de ferme. Je vous envoi l'adresse".

-Reese consulta l'écran de son téléphone.

-"La direction que nous prenons correspond. Va pour un week end à la campagne".

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se gara à proximité d'une propriété composé d'une petite maison et de deux grands hangars plutôt délabrés dans laquelle venait de pénétrer leur numéro.

-"La maison elle-même semble en mauvais état", commenta Reese pour son partenaire.

-"Si elle n'y vient que le week end elle doit manquer de temps pour l'entretenir".

-"Je ne vois pas trop quel charme offre ce lieu pour le week end d'une prof principale, propriétaire d'un luxueux appartement dans une résidence offrant de multiples activités" remarqua l'ex agent

-"C'est peut être une adepte du retour à la nature" ironisa Finch

Il entendit le soupir désespéré de son agent visiblement en manque d'action et cela le fit sourire.

Reese commença la surveillance, utilisant ses jumelles et prenant quelques photos.

-"Je pourrais aller inspecter les bâtiments cette nuit, mais pour la maison il faudra attendre un peu je suppose" exposa t'il tandis qu'il faisait son rapport.

-"Ce lieu est isolé, plus propice pour un crime" suggéra Finch.

-"Le temps va être long" souffla Reese pour lui-même, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

Finch ne répondit pas mais une pensée tentante l'interpella…

La matinée s'étira sans faits nouveaux. Reese observait les allées et venues de leur numéro dans la vieille maison.

A midi, il fut tenté d'appeler son partenaire pour savoir s'il se trouvait toujours dans leur repère. Il finit par composer le numéro. Finch ne répondit qu'à la quatrième sonnerie. L'ex agent perçu aussitôt un bruit de fond autour de lui.

-"Oui M Reese ? "

-"Rien de neuf Finch". Il hésita. "Je pensais…. je voulais vous souhaitez un bon appétit".

-"Merci M Reese. J'attendrai un peu avant de vous en souhaiter autant".

-"Heu, oui bien sur".

John raccrocha frustré. Ou était-il ? Et surtout avec qui ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, Reese se tendit en percevant une présence près de sa voiture, mais à l'instant où il posait la main sur son arme, il reconnut le pas de son visiteur. La portière s'ouvrit et Finch pris place dans l'habitacle.

-"Finch que faites-vous ici ? "

-"J'ai pensé qu'il devait être compliqué de trouver un vendeur de sandwich dans ce coin perdu".

Il posa un grand sac en papier sur les genoux de l'ex agent.

-"Maintenant je peux vous souhaitez un bon appétit M Reese" ajouta t'il avec un sourire amusé devant l'étonnement de son partenaire.

-"Je ne pouvais espérer meilleur déjeuner, merci" répondit-il finalement, heureux de la surprise.

 _Je ne pouvais non plus espérer meilleur compagnie_ ajouta t'il pour lui-même.

Reese ouvrit le sac, le repas était prévu pour deux, il tendit un sandwich à son partenaire.

Finch se détendit dans son siège. Il aimait plus que tout ces moments de partage près de Reese. Juste être avec lui et profiter de sa présence sécurisante. Il suffisait qu'il soit là pour que Finch se sente bien. Il savait la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex agent, il l'avait réalisé depuis quelques mois déjà. Réalisant du même coup leur impossibilité. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de tout perdre et de saboter leur mission pour un sentiment qui de toute façon n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui être retourné. Alors peu importe qu'il ne puisse rien dire, il saurait profiter de chaque moments, chaque petites occasions d'être heureux.

La conversation tourna au débat sur cette menace annoncée qui ne venait pas et pendant un moment Reese se laissa aller à profiter de la présence de Finch en oubliant l'existence de la mystérieuse inconnue entrée dans la vie de son partenaire. Juste profiter de l'instant présent juste être avec lui…

Au bout d'une heure Finch se décida à rentrer à contrecœur. Il n'en montra rien bien sur, mais il perçu alors une sensation chez Reese qui ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait et en resta perplexe.

 _Il doit être las de cette surveillance stérile_ songea t'il.

Pendant un instant Reese eut l'impression que Finch hésitait à partir. Il n'aurait pas demander mieux que de le voir rester en vérité et fut tenter de le lui dire, mais il garda le silence : comment justifier sa demande sans attirer l'attention?

L'après midi l'ex agent observa les nombreuses allées et venues de leur numéro entre la maison et les hangars, _enfin de l'animation !._

Visiblement elle entrait dans le premier hangar pour en sortir par une autre porte qu'il ne pouvait voir de sa position, mais qui devait donner sur le second puisqu'il la voyait réapparaître de celui-ci, les deux devaient communiquer. Elle en sortait portant un carton de taille moyenne qu'elle emmenait dans la maison.

 _Elle emballe quelque chose mais quoi ?, le premier hangar est-il une sorte de fabrique ?_

Reese multipliait les hypothèses sans vraiment en privilégier une.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Miss Watclyf emmena un sixième carton dans la maison et n'en ressorti pas.

-"Apparemment la journée est finie" commenta John.

-"Une journée bien remplie visiblement M Reese".

-"Je vais attendre qu'elle soit couchée et j'irais visiter les hangars".

-"Soyez prudent".

Reese sourit et déclara :

-"Toujours M Finch".

Reconnaissant son expression, Finch sourit à son tour

L'ex agent attendit une demi-heure après l'extinction des lumières pour se faufiler silencieusement vers les hangars.

Arrivé devant la porte il s'arrêta, surpris. La porte de bois n'était pas verrouillée, mais derrière se trouvait une seconde porte munie d'un système de sécurité plutôt inattendu pour un vieux bâtiment délabré. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris que le second hangar était muni du même dispositif.

Il appela son partenaire

-"Ces hangars abritent donc de précieux objets M Reese, pouvez vous utiliser le pass ? "

-"J'essaye. Un déclic se fit entendre. Ca marche, j'entre…"

Finch l'entendit émettre un sifflement admiratif.

-"Je viens de comprendre d'où vient la fortune de Miss Watclyf. "

-"Vraiment ? "

\- "Cet hangar est une sorte de chambre de culture. Tout y est prévu pour cultiver des dizaines de plants de cannabis. "

-"Qui aurait cru cela murmura Finch. "

-"Je vais suivre le couloir du fond pour accéder au second hangar. "

Finch suivait l'évolution de son partenaire via l'oreillette.

-"Le second hangar est aménagé en laboratoire. C'est ici qu'elle prépare les plants pour la distribution. "

-"Les cartons ? "

-"Oui. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir un contact pour la revente. "

-"La menace ? "

-"Peut être. "

-"Nous devrions prévenir le lieutenant Fusco M Reese, il pourrait l'arrêter et la prison écartera la menace."

-"Ca me paraît une bonne solution, mais peut être pourrions nous attendre que son revendeur la contacte et les arrêter en même temps ? "

Finch se crispa, _et attendre à nouveau l'arrivé des traditionnels hommes- armés- prêt-à-tout et vous mettre un peu plus en danger_ songea t'il

-"Oh je pense qu'en échange d'une remise de peine elle acceptera de livrer les noms de ses complices M Reese" répondit t-il, s'efforçant de masquer la tension dans sa voix.

\- "Ok, pour une fois choisissons la facilité et laissons un peu de travail à la police" ironisa John, il entendit alors clairement le soupir soulagé de son partenaire.

-"Vous êtes trop stressé Finch, c'est mauvais pour vous" se moqua t-il, touché malgré lui par cette sollicitude.

L'informaticien se contenta de marmonner quelques mots inintelligibles puis déclara : "j'appelle le lieutenant Fusco".

-"Bien, je continu la surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive".

Trois quart d'heure plus tard le lieutenant débarquait avec une brigade pour arrêter la proviseur et saisir les preuves.

-"Joli coup de filet, cette fille n'avait pas le profil, mais apparemment elle faisait cela depuis des années" commenta t'il.

-"Elle savait ménager sa couverture" affirma Reese.

-"Le procureur lui proposera surement un marché pour obtenir le nom de ses contacts".

-"Merci d'être venu Lionel", ajouta Reese, moqueur, "vu le tas de paperasse que cela va te valoir".

-"Pas la première fois avec votre duo infernal " grogna Fusco. "Et au fait notre ami binoclard t'as invité à la noce ? "

Reese se raidit, il avait presque oublié pendant un moment.

-"Je crois que c'est …une affaire privée. "

-"Très privée si même toi t'es pas au courant. "

Un agent interpella le policier avant que Reese n'ai le temps de répondre. Tant mieux d'ailleurs car il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Après avoir prévenu son partenaire que l'affaire était bouclée il décida de rentrer à son appartement prendre un peu de repos jusqu'au prochain numéro.

00000000000

Le lendemain fut une journée tranquille.

-"Depuis quand les criminels se reposent le dimanche Finch ? " S'enquit John alors que l'informaticien lui confirmait pour la troisième fois l'absence de numéro.

-"Je l'ignore M Reese, mais vous devriez en profiter et les imiter".

Reese cacha son mécontentement, une journée de repos loin de la bibliothèque, c'était une journée loin de lui, rien de bien intéressant…

-"Et vous Finch ?, allez vous prendre une pause également ? "

-"Sans doute M Reese" répondit t'il prudent.

-"Vous pourriez m'accompagner au parc, nous pourrions offrir à Bear un peu plus de temps pour s'amuser".

Le chien se redressa frémissant au mot « parc ».

Finch hésita. C'était tentant, très tentant… mais à trop côtoyer l'ex agent en dehors de leurs missions, il se sentait devenir vulnérable et craignait de se trahir. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de l'éviter non plus, il ne pourrait pas… le dilemme !

Il décida finalement qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre d'une simple promenade avec le chien et accepta.

Reese dissimula sa satisfaction sous son air habituel et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour le parc.

Ils s'y trouvaient depuis une heure lorsque le téléphone de Finch sonna. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le nom de l'interlocuteur.

Reese se tendit.

-"Un nouveau numéro ? "demanda-t-il même s'il devinait la réponse.

-"Non" répondit Finch, il paru soudain gêné. Son attitude leva les doutes de Reese sur l'identité de l'appelant.

-"Je suis désolé M Reese mais je dois rentrer".

-"Un problème Harold ? "

-"Non du tout. Juste une affaire à régler".

 _Pas n'importe qu'elle affaire_ songea John amer

-"Si je vous le demande vous ne me direz pas de qu'elle affaire il s'agit n'es ce pas ? "

-"Rien d'important" répondit Finch un peu surprit de l'insistance de son partenaire, il fit rapidement demi tour pour éviter le regard un peut trop intense de l'ex agent, "à plus tard M Reese".

John le regarda s'éloigner, quelque chose se nouait en lui, il devait savoir…Ramenant Bear chez lui, il retourna précipitamment à la bibliothèque. Il y parvint juste à temps pour voir Finch en sortir et s'éloigner tranquillement.

Il le suivit de loin, redoublant de prudence. Il fut bientôt évident qu'il se rendait dans la cinquième avenue, probablement au même endroit.

Heureusement Finch ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était suivi. Croyant Reese avec Bear il n'avait guère de raison de se méfier. Passant devant un fleuriste il acheta un petit bouquet multicolore.

- _Tiens, pas de rose cette fois_ remarqua Reese en le voyant faire.

L'informaticien entra au restaurant et s'installa dans un coin un peu à l'écart. Il restait visible par la vitrine et John pris position pour voir sans être vu.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme blonde entra, grande, élégante mais avec simplicité, vingt cinq ou trente ans environ, très jolie, elle se dirigea vers Finch avec un sourire radieux qui fit mal à l'ex agent. Finch se leva mais se contenta de l'embrasser sur les joues.

- _Relation débutante_ commenta Reese. Finch souriait d'un air heureux qui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour l'ex agent. Il était jaloux évidement. D'autant que Fusco avait raison : c'était une très belle fille.

Il les observa quelques minutes, ils s'entendaient visiblement bien. Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu, et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'en voir plus, il finit par s'éloigner.

Son rêve n'avait pas une chance de se réaliser, il le savait bien, alors pourquoi se sentait t-il si mal ?

Il ressentait une sensation de froid, de vide, comme s'il se trouvait privé d'un élément essentiel à sa survie et au fonds c'était le cas…

Il se raccrocha à l'idée qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre auprès de son partenaire comme avant, du moins tant qu'ils poursuivraient leur mission, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Il ne serait pas complètement privé de sa présence, à lui d'en profiter et de faire de chaque moments passés avec l'autre un instant précieux.

Il récupéra Bear et retourna au parc avec lui, _autant que le chien en profite_.

Deux heures plus tard, il le reconduisit à la bibliothèque. Finch était devant ses écrans comme d'habitude, avec la même attitude, comme si rien n'avait changé et Reese pensa qu'il était vraiment passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées.

Il entra sans un mot. Bear regagna son panier avec un soupir de satisfaction, Finch sourit,

-"He bien il semble heureux de sa promenade ! ", il se tourna vers l'ex agent et remarqua son visage fermé.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas M Reese ? "

A cet instant John aurait voulu lui crier qu'il savait tout et lui demander pourquoi il lui mentait, mais il n'était pas en droit de lui réclamer des explications sur un fait qu'il n'était même pas censé connaître.  
Alors il garda le silence, forçant un sourire qui ressembla davantage à une grimace et se détourna rapidement.

-"Tout va bien Finch. Appelez-moi au prochain numéro".

-"M Reese ? " Finch l'interpella mais l'ex agent continua d'avancer et sorti sans se retourner.

Harold resta perplexe, pourquoi Reese agissait t-il ainsi ? S'était-il passé quelque chose après son départ ? Ou simplement lui en voulait t'il d'être parti subitement après avoir accepté son invitation ?

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il était différent depuis quelques jours et cela l'inquiétait. Il devait trouver la faille, il sentait l'ex agent s'éloigner de lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas perdre leur complicité, il ne pouvait pas LE perdre !

Il décida de le localiser à l'aide du signal de son téléphone. Il suivit le point rouge sur l'écran. Il semblait que Reese avançait sans but particulier à travers la ville. Finch avait déjà constaté que l'ex agent aimait déambuler ainsi dans la ville, la nuit de préférence, ce genre de promenade devait l'apaiser sans doute. Le plus souvent il n'avait pas de destination précise, mais cette fois il paru se décider pour un chemin précis. Soudain Finch compris il se dirigeait vers le pont de Brooklin, là où tout avait commencé pour eux…

Il n'allait tout de même pas ? Voyons pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Finch se rappela ces derniers jours, ces regards que Reese lui lançait, il y avait comme une tristesse dans ses yeux.

Il avait du se passer quelque chose, un événement qui lui avait échappé parce qu'il était occupé à dissimuler son histoire avec Léna. Il s'en voulu : son partenaire avait un problème et il n'avait rien vu. Bien plus que le partenaire, c'est l'homme qu'il aurait du deviner. N'est t'on pas plus attentif envers la personne qu'on aime qu'envers tout autre ?

Harold eu un instant de panique, il devait aller le retrouver, immédiatement, avant qu'il ne commette une erreur. Il allait le raisonner, trouver la faille et la réparer, il le fallait, à tout prix !

-"Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui" murmura t'il.

00000000000

Un bruit de moteur, une portière qui claque, Reese sursauta, tiré de la contemplation apaisante du fleuve, il se retourna par reflexe.

-"Harold? Que faites-vous ici ? "

-"Et vous John ? " Reese frissonna en entendant Finch prononcer son prénom d'une voix pressante.

-"Je m'inquiète pour vous John, vous avez changé depuis quelques jours. Si vous avez un problème vous devez m'en parler".

-"Je peux tout entendre" ajouta Finch, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

-"Je vais bien Harold".

\- "Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "

Reese le regarda étonné. Puis il comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

-"Finch vous ne pensez pas… vous n'avez pas cru que j'allais…. commettre une bêtise ? "

-"He bien je…" Finch réalisa qu'il avait peut être réagit trop vite. Son imagination s'était emballée.

-"Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je vais bien, j'ai un but…"

 _Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je vous abandonnerai ? Vous la personne la plus importante de ma vie ?_

L'informaticien hésita.

-"Vous semblez si… si triste depuis quelques jours".

 _Il avait donc remarqué ?_ Reese détourna les yeux sans répondre.

A cet instant Finch se rappela leur conversation.

-"C'est d'être seul ? L'autre jour vous avez dit que la solitude est pesante parfois. Mais si vous voulez changer de vie, je peux…"

-"Non Harold" l'interrompit Reese, "pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ma vie contre une autre".

-Oh souffla Harold.

John ajouta après quelques instants d'hésitation :

-"Et je ne suis pas vraiment seul, il y a quelqu'un…"

-"Je vois". Finch ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, il sentait seulement un poids s'installer au fonds de lui.

-"L'ennui c'est que son cœur est déjà pris…"

Finch frémis, _je suis dans le même cas alors_ songea t'il.

-"Je suis désolé pour vous M Reese".

-"Pas de problème Harold, je peux vivre avec ça. De toute façon même sans cela je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance" ajouta t'il tout bas.

Finch l'entendit pourtant et frissonna devant cette tristesse que lui-même éprouvait.

-"Je comprends ce que vous ressentez" murmura t'il.

Reese hocha la tête.

-"Pourtant vous n'êtes plus seul maintenant. "

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit, il regarda Finch inquiet, espérant qu'il ne relèverai pas, mais l'informaticien fronça les sourcils.

-"Que voulez vous dire M Reese ? "

L'ex agent hésita, fut tenter de mentir, puis finalement renonça, c'était trop lourd à porter.

-"Je vous ai vu au restaurant avec cette jeune femme à midi…"

Finch le regarda, mais contrairement, à ce qu'il craignait, ce n'était pas de la colère que Reese lu dans ses yeux, il semblait plutôt…. Horrifié ?

-"En fait Fusco vous a vu il y a quelques jours, il m'a prévenu".

Il attendit une réponse mais l'informaticien restait muet.

-"Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, juste savoir, être sur qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal pour vous".

Toujours aucune réponse, il poursuivit, mal à l'aise :

-"Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous savoir heureux" souffla t'il désespéré par ce mutisme qui sonnait comme un rejet.

Finch le regarda, touché par sa détresse, visiblement il était persuadé de l'avoir blessé, même si ces intentions étaient bonnes, et il en souffrait.

-"M Reese vous souvenez vous de Nathan ? " demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

-"Votre ex associé ? "

-"Oui. Nathan avait un fils Will. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il était comme un fils pour moi aussi. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de le voir souvent malheureusement. Quoique c'est bien ainsi, mieux vaut qu'il reste à l'écart" constata t'il.

"Mais en ce moment il séjourne à New York. Il tenait à me présenter sa future femme. Ils se marient le mois prochain" précisa t'il.

Avec Léna nous avons décidé de lui faire une surprise, un cadeau de noces un peu spécial, et pour la préparer nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois dans un petit restaurant de la cinquième avenue, c'est une adorable jeune femme et elle fera une bonne épouse pour lui j'en suis persuadé.

Il fixa John dans les yeux pendant un instant, un regard qui disait clairement « comprenez-vous maintenant ? ». Oui John comprenait, il comprenait qu'il s'était trompé…

Finch détourna les yeux puis ajouta :

-"Moi je suis seul John".

Reese garda le silence. Devait'il agir ? Il se rendait compte qu'il était face à une opportunité qui ne se représenterai peut être jamais. Mais en parlant il risquait de tout briser, de tout perdre.

Pourtant il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire parce que son secret finirait par l'étouffer.

Il se rapprocha lentement.

-"Alors, il n'y a personne ? " Murmura-t-il

Finch eu un sourire contraint.

-"Non, à part peut être un espoir, une chimère…"

-"Finch", Reese hésita, "Harold que diriez-vous si je vous disais que vous êtes celui qui occupe mon cœur ? "

Finch se figea, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait. Il leva la tête, capta le regard de John, cherchant la vérité, la sincérité de cet aveu.

John le regardait intensément, inquiet, sincère, retenant son souffle…

-"Je vous répondrai que vous êtes ma chimère John…"

John ferma les yeux un instant comme pour s'imprégner de ce moment qui allait tout changer. Quand il les rouvrit, il lu dans le regard d'Harold la même inquiétude qui était dans le sien un instant plus tôt.

Il cessa de réfléchir et enlaça doucement l'informaticien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, tendrement.

Harold gémit de satisfaction et lui rendit son baiser.

Reese l'attira alors plus près, glissant une main dans son cou et l'autre au creux de ses reins, il sourit en sentant Harold se presser contre lui, posant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

Ils avaient tout deux tellement souhaité un tel moment sans penser le vivre un jour.

Leur baiser se fit plus pressant, passionné, éperdu. Ils sentaient le désir montait entre eux, un besoin de plus.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

-"Je vous aime Harold" murmura John, incapable de se taire davantage.

Il cru que son cœur explosait lorsque l'informaticien lui murmura à son tour :

-"Je vous aime John,….mon âme sœur" souffla t'il avant d'embrasser à nouveau son partenaire.

Reese fini par s'écarter de lui et, prenant sa main, il l'entraina vers la voiture.

-"Rentrons, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, avec vous… "murmura-t-il appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Harold le suivit, levant les yeux il regarda le pont.

-"A nouveau, c'est ici que tout commence" murmura t'il.

John suivi son regard.

-"C'est peut être notre porte bonheur ? "

Il l'enlaça l'informaticien

-"Alors nous serons vraiment deux maintenant ? "

Harold leva la main et caressa sa joue.

-"Toujours M Reese".


End file.
